cocoppa_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Gacha
Feature Summary is a feature that allows players to gain Fashion or Theme items using Gacha Tickets or C-Coins. Each Gacha correlates to multiple themes such as Dark, Japanese Style or Flowers. A list of themes can be found in the Homepage under “Categories”. Most Gachas are temporary and can only be played up until a certain date after the Gacha’s debut; 3 days for Remix Gachas, 1 month for VIP Gachas and 3 months for Premium Gachas. Normal Gachas, Jewel Gacha and PETIT Gachas are Gachas that do not have an end date. Gacha Types Normal Gachas Normal Gachas uses Normal Gacha Tickets. You can get Normal ticket by completing Town Quests or buying them from the Item Trade Station (1000 Smile Points and 999 times per day). Normal Gachas were once known as SP Gachas (Short for Smile Point Gacha) and used SP Gacha Tickets instead of Normal Gacha Tickets. There was also a similar type of ticket called S-Rare SP Gacha Tickets where players could get Rare Items from Normal Gachas. S-Rare SP Gacha Tickets can no longer be used as of June 6, 2019 JST (Items) SP Gacha Ticket.jpg|SP Gacha Ticket|link=SP Gacha Ticket (Items) Normal Gacha Ticket.jpg|Normal Gacha Ticket Premium Gachas Premium Gachas uses Premium Gacha Tickets or C-Coins. The first play is usually for free (0 C-Coins) and the second play is 75% off, which means it will cost 5 C-Coins for your first play. Every individual play after that will cost 20 C-Coins. You can also play a Gacha multiple times at once, costing 100 C-Coins for 5 plays and 200 C-Coins for 10 plays. Occasionally CocoPPa Play releases gachas that have already been released before called Remix Gachas. They have the same aspects as Premium Gachas however they only last for 3 days. (It use to be 2 days, 48 hours) Premium Gachas were once known as Limited Gacha. Limited Gachas were Gachas released between 2014 and early 2016. They could only be played with C-Coins, often having about 24 Gacha items. Because of the simplistic themes, some Gachas would be revitalized, where Items are made to look similar or simply be recolored to fit the predecessor. These Gachas were known as Volume Gachas. There are a few types of Premium Gacha Tickets: * Premium Gacha Tickets were first introduced in July 2016. Can be used to play Premium Gachas once. * 10Play Premium Gacha Tickets were introduced on 8th February 2017 during the Special Valentine's Day Promotion. Can be used to play a gacha 10 times and include 2 bonus items. * Premium Rare Gacha Tickets guarantees a rare item from a Premium Gacha when used. * 48-hour Limited Premium Gacha Tickets were first introduced during Snap Contest 10 in the Judge Points Step Rewards on 26th July 2017. They are similar to a normal Premium Gacha Ticket however they only last 48-hours when received. They were briefly removed for short period of time before being reintroduced again. * 50Play Premium Gacha Tickets were first introduced during the CocoPPa Play Award 2018 Pre-Promo 2. It was a limited ticket that allowed players to play up to 50 times with 2 Rare/SRare Items guaranteed. (Items) Premium Gacha Ticket.jpg|(Items) Premium Gacha Ticket (Items) 10Play Premium Gacha Ticket.jpg|(Items) 10Play Premium Gacha Ticket (Items) Rare Premium Gacha Ticket.jpg|(Items) Premium Rare Gacha Ticket (Items) 48-hour Limited Premium Gacha Ticket.jpg|(Items) 48-hour Limited Premium Gacha Ticket|link=48-hour Limited Premium Gacha Ticket (Items) 50Play Premium Gacha Ticket.jpg|50Play Premium Gacha Ticket|link=50Play Premium Gacha Ticket C-Coins Premium Gachas may require C-Coins to play instead of tickets, introduced with EGGS in WONDERLAND in 2017. Gachas at the start of every event, gachas re-released for a third time or gachas that are considered special (e.g. Collaborations or CocoPPa Play Originals) are usually C-Coins only. With the release of Beast Beauty Remix, some C-Coin Remix Gachas can be played at a price of six Premium Gacha Tickets for one play instead of C-Coins. VIP Gachas VIP Gachas were first teased during September 2016 with the first VIP Gacha being Angel Wing. VIP Gachas are no-doubles gachas usually containing 6-8 items usually with Animated Show Items, Animated Face and Poses, Wallpapers, (Unique) Tops, Hairstyles and one other item which could be a Head Accessories, Face Accessories, Body Accessories, Back Accessories or Avatar Decor. You can only get VIP Tickets through the Monthly Grade, VIP Ticket Gacha, Special Packs and Gacha Bonuses during particular promotions. (Items) VIP Gacha Ticket.jpg|(Items) VIP Gacha Ticket PETIT Gacha PETIT Gachas are gachas that require a specific ticket (PETIT Gacha Ticket) and never end. There isn't much difference between Normal & PETIT gachas, they are even in the same category. (Gacha) PETIT Gacha.jpg|PETIT Gacha Tie-up Gachas Tie-up Gachas were collaborated Premium Gachas that are no longer in production and recent collaboration gachas have just been considered as Premium Gachas (e.g. 100 Sleeping Princes & Kingdom of Dreams or Reciting With You in the Glowing Red World). Ist use to cost 20 C-Coins for 1 Play, 100 C-Coins for 5 Plays and they cannot be played using any Premium Gacha Tickets. The last Tie-up gachas were Hello Kitty and My Melody & Kuromi. Collabo Gacha Collabo Gachas are gachas based on collaboration promotions, usually between United (CocoPPa Play) and https://www.gcrest.com/%7CGCrest (100 Sleeping Princes 1 2, Reciting With You in the Glowing Red World and Pocket Land 1 2. They are the renewed "Tie-up Gachas". CocoPPa Play Original Gacha CocoPPa Play Original Gacha are gachas that are exclusive to CocoPPa Play only, meaning that it has never been used in other games like @games or ポケットランド (Pocket Land). Jewel Gacha Jewel Gacha is a Gacha found in the CocoPPa Model Club that can only be played using Jewel. For more information click here. (Items) Jewel.jpg|(Items) Jewel Collections A collection is a group of Premium Gachas (excluding Collabo and CCP Original Gachas) that closely relate to each other. Click on the photos to be redirected! 'Constellation Collection' (Banner) Virgo in Love with Kind Leo (Remix).jpg|Virgo in Love with Kind Leo|link=Virgo in Love with Kind Leo (Banner) King and Selfish Cupid (Remix).jpg|King and Selfish Cupid|link=King and Selfish Cupid ※ Starry Music is not available at the moment. 'Leviathan Daydream Collection' Banner.jpg|Leviathan Daydream|link=Leviathan Daydream (Banner) Leviathan Daydream 2.jpg|Leviathan Daydream 2|link=Leviathan Daydream 2 (Banner) Leviathan Daydream 3.jpg|Leviathan Daydream 3|link=Leviathan Daydream 3 'Septem Peccata Mortalia Collection' (Banner) Septem Peccata Mortalia.jpg|Septem Peccata Mortalia|link=Septem Peccata Mortalia (Banner) Septem Peccata Mortalia 2.jpg|Septem Peccata Mortalia|link=Septem Peccata Mortalia 2 'Baby x Baby Collection' (Banner) Baby x Baby (Remix).jpg|Baby x Baby|link=Baby x Baby (Banner) Baby x Baby 2.jpg|Baby x Baby 2|link=Baby x Baby 2 'The Starlit Sky Collection' (Banner) Enjoy the starlit sky (Remix).jpg|Enjoy the starlit sky|link=Enjoy the starlit sky (Banner) Delight the StarlitSky.jpg|Delight the StarlitSky|link=Delight the StarlitSky 'MUSE Collection' (Banner) MUSE STYLE.jpg|MUSE STYLE|link=MUSE STYLE (Banner) ELEGANCE STYLE.jpg|ELEGANCE STYLE|link=ELEGANCE STYLE Gacha Promotion Types Trade without Doubling Trade without Doubling is a promotion where players can trade a particular item for a small collection of items where there are no doubles until all the items have been collected. (Promotion) Baby x Baby (Remix) - Baby Girl.jpg|Baby Girl|link=Baby x Baby#Remix (Promotion) Loss of Future - Lost Lady.jpg|link=Loss of Future|Lost Lady (Promotion) Colorful Lily of the Valley - Colorful Girl.jpg|Colorful Girl|link=Colorful Lily of the Valley]] Trade for the Item you Want Trade for the Item you Want uses Item Trade Ticket . Previously it used Key Item depending on how many times you play it. (Promotion) Astral Alchemy - Trading 1.jpg|(Head Accessories) Astral Butterfly Hair Pink ver.A yellow|link=Astral Alchemy (Promotion) Dark Vortex - Trading 1.jpg|(Hand Accessories) Handheld Crow Feathers ver.A black|link=Dark Vortex (Promotion) Fresh Snow Side of Town - Trading 1.jpg|(Hand Accessories) Fluffy Rabbit Doll ver.A pink|link=Fresh Snow Side of Town On 6th February 2017 (the release of Graceful Gourmet), Key Items were replaced by Item Trade Tickets. You would get 1 Item Trade Ticket for 1 Play. (Promotion) Graceful Gourmet - Trading 1.jpg|Item Trade Ticket in Graceful Gourmet|link=Graceful Gourmet The Possession Dream (Remix) called this promotion 'Trade them for the Dark Items' and Virgo in Love with Kind Leo called it 'Trade for the Decor you Want'. (Promotion) Virgo in Love with Kind Leo - Trade for the Decor you Want 1.jpg|Get Leo Decor for (Tops) Cool Leo Girl Style ver.A white|link=Virgo in Love with Kind Leo (Promotion) Virgo in Love with Kind Leo - Trade for the Decor you Want 2.jpg|Get Virgo Decor for (Tops) Lovely Virgo One-Piece ver.A blue|link=Virgo in Love with Kind Leo (Promotion) Virgo in Love with Kind Leo - Trade for the Decor you Want 3.jpg|Get Cancer Decor for (Tops) Smart Cancer Style ver.A red|link=Virgo in Love with Kind Leo (Promotion) Possession Dream - Dark Item Trading.jpg|Possession Dream's Trade for the Dark Items|link=Possession Dream Certain items can be traded in a Gacha Promotion for other items (often recoloured or rare/unique) and playing a Gacha can give you a Bonus item depending on how many times you play it. Sometimes, playing a Gacha more than once can give you the option to get a Key Item. The Key Item can be kept as a decoration for your avatar or traded to get special items, though more than one Key Item may be needed to trade. Gacha Promotions tend to last for about half the time from when the Gacha is first released to when it expires. Ring Gachas Ring Gachas were first introduced in 2015. Every time you play a Ring Gacha, you will be given a random amount of Limited Gacha Ring with each play, which increase depending on how many times you have played the Gacha. These rings can be exchanged for other items in the Gacha's promotion. Rings could only be used for a specific Gacha and disappear once the Gacha has ended. Though it has never been officially announced that Ring Gachas are somewhat discontinued, the second last Ring Gacha, A Holiday with You, was released in August 2017 and then Remixed in July 2018. The latest Ring Gacha Scenes at Lakeside was released 21 months after initial release. (How to) Ring Gacha.jpg|How to (Gacha) Limited Gacha Ring Rate.jpg|Limited Gacha Ring Rate (Items) Limited Gacha Ring.jpg|(Items) Limited Gacha Ring (Notice) Ring Gacha.jpg Gacha Rarities There are six different rarities in Gachas; SSRare, SRare, Rare, Unique and Other. SSRare SSRare currently only consists of Veil Items from VIP Gachas or CocoPPa Play Family. SRare SRare Items are animated items, usually Stages, Poses or Faces. (Show Items) Flowery Chapel in Beautiful Light Stage ver.1.jpg|(Show Items) Flowery Chapel in Beautiful Light Stage ver.1 from Most Happiest Bride in the World (Show Items) Three Kingdoms Magic Circle Veil ver.1.jpg|(Show Items) Three Kingdoms Magic Circle Veil ver.1 from Anecdote of the Three Kingdoms (Posing_Profile) Leviathan Losing Myself in Thought Pose ver.A black.jpg|(Posing/Profile) Leviathan Losing Myself in Thought Pose ver.A black from Leviathan Daydream 2 (Face) Mephistopheles Temptation Face ver.A purple.jpg|(Face) Mephistopheles Temptation Face ver.A purple from Ms. Philus (Hairstyle) Dancing shrine maiden face with sparkling hair ver.A red.jpg|(Hairstyle) Dancing shrine maiden face with sparkling hair ver.A red from Celebration (Tops) Flower Sugar Dress ver.A white.jpg|(Tops) Flower Sugar Dress ver.A white|link=Grâce L’heure du thé (Shoes) Cure Surgical Heart ver.A pink.jpg|(Shoes) Cure Surgical Heart ver.A pink|link=Cure My Heart (Head Accessories) Lovely Change Cat Ear ver.A white.jpg|(Head Accessories) Lovely Change Cat Ear ver.A white from BE the CHANGE!! (Back Accessories) Feather Guardian ver.A white.jpg|(Back Accessories) Feather Guardian ver.A white from Happy Happy Winged! Rare Rare Items consists of Stages, Decor, Filters, Formations, Faces, Wallpapers, Poses or Hairstyles for your show. (Show Items) Gate to Hades Stage Black ver.1.jpg|(Show Items) Gate to Hades Stage Black ver.1 from King of Universe & Balaustine (Show Items) Raining Nonstop Decor2 ver.1.jpg|(Show Items) Raining Nonstop Decor2 ver.1 from Lost in xxx (Show Items) Faded Photo Filter ver.A brown.jpg|(Show Items) Faded Photo Filter ver.A brown from Antique Photo Studio (Show Items) Closely Gathered Formation ver.1.jpg|(Show Items) Closely Gathered Formation ver.1 from Item Shop (Face) Angel Guardian Cool Face ver.A pink.jpg|(Face) Angel Guardian Cool Face ver.A pink from Angels Dancing in a Circle (Wallpaper_Profile) Dark Forest of Dahlia Wallpaper ver.A purple.jpg|(Wallpaper/Profile) Dark Forest of Dahlia Wallpaper ver.A purple from Curse of DAHLIA (Posing_Profile) Big and High Jumping Pose ver.A black.jpg|(Posing/Profile) Big and High Jumping Pose ver.A black from Song of Wind and Sky (Hairstyle) Bubble Turning Sideways Hair ver.A blue.jpg|(Hairstyle) Bubble Turning Sideways Hair ver.A blue from Bubble Fantasy Unique Unique Items are items that possess 'body features' that the actual avatars do not have and they include Hairstyles, Tops, Pant&Skirt, Outerwears, Head Accessories, Face Accessories or Hand Accessories items. (Hairstyle) Flying Bats Lady Dress Long Hair ver.A blue.jpg|(Hairstyle) Flying Bats Lady Dress Long Hair ver.A blue from By the Window of Old Castle (Tops) Having Cake on my bed ver.A pink.jpg|(Tops) Having Cake on my bed ver.A pink from Elegant Tea Time (Pant_Skirt) Bijoux Gear Vignette ver.A blue.jpg|(Pant/Skirt) Bijoux Gear Vignette ver.A blue from Movimieto Perpetuo (Outerwear) Lapin Fur Shawl ver.A white.jpg|(Outerwear) Lapin Fur Shawl ver.A white from Le Lapin Noir (Head Accessories) Sunflower Maid Brim ver.A white.jpg|(Head Accessories) Sunflower Maid Brim ver.A white from SUNFLOWER DAYS]] (Face Accessories) Beast Mouth with Eye Patch ver.A white.jpg|(Face Accessories) Beast Mouth with Eye Patch ver.A white from Spicy Beast (Hand Accessories) Hand on Glass ver.A blue.jpg|(Hand Accessories) Hand on Glass ver.A blue from Goldfish Marriage Other Other Items are the most common rewards, and they can range from dresses to accessories to hats. It can also include some non-animated Decorations. (Show Items) Coastal Balcony Decor2 Morning ver.1.jpg|(Show Items) Coastal Balcony Decor2 Morning ver.1|link=Coastal Mermaid (Hairstyle) Lily Elegant Semi Long Hair ver.A white.jpg|(Hairstyle) Lily Elegant Semi Long Hair ver.A white|link=Lily Sanctuary (Tops) Bookstore Long Skirt ver.A green.jpg|(Tops) Bookstore Long Skirt ver.A green|link=Sakura Secondhand Bookstore (Pant&Skirt) Check Print Thigh High Socks and Shoes ver.A blue.jpg|link=Angelic Carol (Shoes) Dream Ray of Light (100 Princes) ver.A white.jpg|(Shoes) Dream Ray of Light (100 Princes) ver.A white|link=100 Sleeping Princes & Kingdom of Dreams (Outerwear) Peach Land Immortal Girl Hagoromo ver.A pink.jpg|(Outerwear) Peach Land Immortal Girl Hagoromo ver.A pink|link=Peach Fairyland Illusion (Face Accessories) Piccione Costume Glasses ver.A white.jpg|(Face Accessories) Piccione Costume Glasses ver.A white|link=Phantom Thief Piccione (Body Accessories) With My Lovely Horse ver.A red.jpg|(Body Accessories) With My Lovely Horse ver.A red|link=Dance Party at Castle (Hand Accessories) Casual Hamburger Set ver.A brown.jpg|(Hand Accessories) Casual Hamburger Set ver.A brown|link=Basic Gacha (Back Accessories) Symphony Vignette ver.A brown.jpg|(Back Accessories) Symphony Vignette ver.A brown|link=Monochrome Symphony (Avatar Decor) Sick Teddy Bear and Intravenous Drip ver.A blue.jpg|(Avatar Decor) Sick Teddy Bear and Intravenous Drip ver.A blue|link=Pretty Hospital To view all gachas on the CocoPPa Play Wiki click here Images Gacha Tags (Tag) Normal Gacha.jpg|Normal Gacha (Tag) Premium Gacha.jpg|Premium Gacha (Tag) VIP Gacha.jpg|VIP Gacha Rarity Tags (Tag) Other.jpg|Other (Tag) Top.jpg|Top (Tag) Rare.jpg|Rare (Tag) S Rare.jpg|S Rare Gacha Features (Gacha) Piece of Rare - 1-100.jpg|Piece of Rare (1-100)|link=Piece of Rare (Gacha) Piece of Rare - 100-200.jpg|Piece of Rare (100-200)|link=Piece of Rare (Gacha) Play Gacha - 2015.jpg|Play Gacha (2015) (Gacha) C-Coins Only.jpg|Play Gacha (C-Coins) (Gacha) Bonus Items.jpg|Bonus Item (Gacha) Gacha Rates.jpg|Gacha Rates Old Gacha Animations (Gacha Animation) Rare - 1.jpg|Rare (Gacha Animation) Super Rare - 1.jpg|Super Rare (Gacha Animation) Rare - 2.jpg|Rare (Gacha Animation) Super Rare - 2.jpg|Super Rare (Gacha Animation) Other - 1.jpg|Other (Gacha Animation) Rare - 3.jpg|Rare (Gacha Animation) Super Rare - 3.jpg|Super Rare (Gacha Animation) Other - 5.jpg|Other (Gacha Animation) Other - 6.jpg|Other (Gacha Animation) Other - 7.jpg|Other Current Gacha Animations (Gacha Animation) Blank.jpg|Blank (Gacha Animation) Other - 2.jpg|Other (Gacha Animation) Unique - 1.jpg|Unique/Hairstyle/Top (Gacha Animation) Rare - 4.jpg|Rare (Gacha Animation) Other - 3.jpg|Other Item (Gacha Animation) Other - 4.jpg|Other Item (Gacha Animation) Hairstyle - 1.jpg|Hairstyle Item (Gacha Animation) Top - 1.jpg|Top Item (Gacha Animation) Rare - 5.jpg|Rare Item (Gacha Animation) Super Rare - 4.jpg|Super Rare Item (Gacha Animation) 1 Play.jpg|1 Play (Gacha Animation) 5 Plays.jpg|5 Plays (Gacha Animation) 10 Plays.jpg|10 Plays VIP (Gacha Animation) VIP Gacha.jpg|VIP Gacha Videos 【CocoPPa Play】Gacha Animation (Other 1)|Other 【CocoPPa Play】Gacha Animation (Other 2)|Other 【CocoPPa Play】Gacha Animation (Tops)|Top 【CocoPPa Play】Gacha Animation (Rare)|Rare Category:Gacha Category:Feature